A Dance With Dragons
by crbrgmi
Summary: AU:Lucy is a princess who uncovers a power to control those with dragon blood in their veins. She's forced to use these new powers to save her kingdom from a dangerous threat, but not without becoming overcome by the power she possesses. With the threat of Lucy becoming a power-hungry tyrant, her only hope are the dragons she controls.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Cold. Lifeless.

That wasn't her mother. That was a lie. They had told her that her mother had joined the great beings of the afterlife, living the rest of forever in harmony - no longer in pain.

As she ran through the corridors, the vision of that _thing _in the casket still plastered in her mind, she did take little solace in remembering that her mother was no longer in pain. Who were they trying to fool? Parading that thing around, pretending that it was the queen, just giving some "closure", as they put it. They said it was important to preserve the body - the _body_, they said, even they knew it really wasn't the queen - so future generations could look upon her and know of her beauty and power and love.

It was tradition, they told her. They took her mother's body, dressed her in her favorite dress, applied make-up and preservatives, and showed her off to the world. She had died in peace, that thing told the world. She died beautiful, smiling, accepting her invitation to the afterlife and join her ancestors before her.

It was all a lie, and Lucy, being only eight years of age, knew more truth than the whole kingdom - and the world beyond - could ever hope to begin to understand. A lie.

Lucy sobbed, running into her mother's private chambers. Normally she'd been banned from that room, the essence of death still lingering in the air. It was bad luck, they had told her. Death was still hiding in the shadows of her mother's room. They had to cleanse it, lest it take another soul with it. If dying was so wonderful, then why fear death? Those fools. They made no sense. They didn't know what they were talking about.

Hearing footsteps in the corridor behind the heavy door, she quickly threw her tiny body under her mother's bed. She refused to be caught. She wouldn't be taken away to that lie. That wasn't her mother. She wasn't going to pay her respects to a lifeless vessel that used to be her mother. Her mother's spirit was still in this room, Lucy could feel it, and she refused to say anything to that lie. Whatever she had to say she would say to her mother, who was still in this room, wrapping her warm arms around Lucy, gently whispering sweet nothings into the child's ear.

Lucy closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be engulfed in the strange warmth that she believed to be her mother. The door opened, and whoever had chased her now walked into the room; the stories and legends that revolved around the dead only caused that person to stay for only a moment, fearing for their soul. They left in a hurry, mumbling something about how the girl was obviously not in there.

As soon as the door closed, Lucy allowed herself to cry. Now she would cry for her mother. She wouldn't cry for that lie. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry for a lie. No. She wanted to cry and mourn for her mother where her mother still resided. She wanted her mother to pull her against her chest, humming a sweet song, telling Lucy that everything would be all right. The girl cried, harder than she'd ever cried before. _Don't leave me, Mother_, she screamed in her mind. _Don't leave me alone with them!_ For hours, long after the funeral had ended, long after the residents of the castle had gone to bed, she still lay, crying for her mother.

The moon shone through the small window, illuminating a small area in front of her. Exhausted, Lucy crawled out from under the bed, and almost immediately the warmth grew around her, calming her. Though she didn't hear the words, Lucy could feel the comfort she sought. In her mind, she could hear that faint humming. She crawled onto her mother's bed, sunk under the blankets, and sighed deeply, the exhaustion of the day overtaking her, and she slept.

~.~

"Princess."

Lucy groaned and rolled away from the disturbance, right into the rays of sunshine filtering through the small window. She flinched and rolled back over, letting herself face the cause of her annoyance.

"Princess," the voice whispered again. "Please wake up. Do you know what the king will do if he finds you in here?"

The child opened her eyes, but she couldn't see much. Her eyes were still blurred from her crying and the exhaustion of a sleepless night. She knew who was with her, though she couldn't see him. She rolled onto her stomach, rubbing her face in her mother's pillow.

"Princess, you really must get out of this bed. At least let me take you to your own room, and you can go back to sleep there."

She felt a hand rest on the back of her head, and tears threatened to fall again, and she choked down a sob.

"I can't," she mumbled into the pillow. "I don't want to leave. If I don't leave, neither will she."

The bed shifted and she felt the body of the boy lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her tightly against him.

"She isn't going anywhere," he whispered, "as long as you remember her love with all your heart, she will never leave you."

Lucy moved her head slightly, only allowing him a single eye. Her vision had cleared immensely. "Promise?"

Her friend smiled. "Have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head. She allowed him to give her a quick hug before climbing off the bed, pulling her with him.

"We need to leave here before the priests come," he told her, pulling her toward the door.

She planted her feet on the rug, tugging her hand from his grasp. He turned to look at her, blinking a question at her. She hugged her arms against her chest, looking around the bright room. There were no shadows, no place for death to hide. Only her mother. She slowly turned in a circle, studying everything in her mother's room. She needed something. She needed a piece of her mother before those liars came in and destroyed everything with their "prayers" and "cleansing".

Her eyes locked on a silver box sitting on her mother's vanity. Her mother valued that jewelry box, though Lucy never really knew why. Her mother promised to tell her one day, but never got the chance. Lucy grabbed the small box, and ran out of the room, following her friend to her own room.

Once there, he left her alone, knowing that if her nanny were to show up and he was still there, it would be his life she took. Lucy stood in the middle of her room, cold, lonely. She gently ran her fingers over the surface of the jewelry box. Gentle patterns decorated the metal, a smiling dragon's body wove its way through the silver. No one had ever touch it before, and Lucy felt a sense of pride. No one except her mother had touched this box, no one had ever dared.

Lucy wouldn't be caught dead allowing them to take this out of her mother's room. "Cleansing" they called it. More like taking everything out of the room and selling it on the street.

She gently pulled the latch, and opened the box. There wasn't anything in it, save one necklace. Lucy blinked, expecting it to be filled to the brim with precious jewels and other fine jewelry that her mother had owned, possibly from her previous life before becoming queen.

But no...A single silver dragon lay on its side, breathing frozen flames of silver. The surface of the silver dragon shimmered different colors. She hadn't seen anything like it before. She felt tempted to put it on, something in the back of her mind pushing her to do so. She gently ran her fingers of the rough edges, the bumps of the dragon's scales and the fire. As she did so, she could almost hear the roar the dragon would surely be making while breathing its flames. Her eyes widened at the realistic noise her imagination was producing.

There was a knock on the door, and the girl jumped. She slammed the lid closed, and stuffed the box in her trunk that lay at the foot of her bed. Throwing a dark green cloth over the box, she shut the trunk lid just in time for her nanny to open the door, a sad smile on the woman's face.

"Good morning, my dear," she said softly. "I'm glad you're dressed." Her nanny must have been extremely devastated if she didn't realize Lucy was still in the same dress she wore the previous day. "It's time to meet with your father."

She took her nanny's hand and allowed to be pulled out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

~.~

~Chapter 2~

_Ten years later…_

"You sure are walking a fine line by being in here, Loke."

Her orange haired friend smiled at her from his spot on her bed. "Just think of it as one last act of disobedience before my princess is whisked off to spend the rest of her days in the chambers of a strange man."

"You'll be castrated if they catch you." She looked at him pointedly, raising an eyebrow at him. At him shrugging, she resumed placing her things from her vanity into a wooden box.

"They may as well have done that years ago when your marriage was announced." He stood up from the bed and made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stiffened as he pulled her tighter against him. "Why couldn't you be one of those rebellious types who just said, 'Fuck it!' and threw her royal duties in her father's face and ran off into the sunset with her best friend turned lover?"

She giggled and turned to him, gently pushing him away from her. "Because I have more honor than that." She shrugged an apology to his pout. "Now you can either help me pack or leave before someone comes in here and sees you."

"I like it here. There's an unimaginable sense of danger just by sitting on your bed." To prove his point, he graciously laid on her bed, latching his hands together under his head.

A knock sounded on her door, causing both of their hearts to stop beating. Lucy stared at the door while Loke immediately rolled off her bed, falling to the stone floor. Ignoring the pain, he quickly scrambled under her bed as she made her way to her door. This wasn't the first time he had to quickly hide, so they were both pretty used to his escape routine, but they also knew that she'd be baby-ing his wounds later.

Another knock sounded.

"I'm coming!" she called. "I'm almost dressed." She glanced back to her bed, and gave a silent nod when an arm shot out from under the blankets by the floor of her bed, a thumb sticking up. She gave another silent nod and opened her door, the arm disappearing. She smiled brightly at her guest. "Father!" She threw her arms around the king's neck, hanging on him in one of her over-enthusiastic hugs.

"Good morning, my little princess," he said quietly, removing her arms from his neck. He knew she didn't really like him - felt betrayed by him to be more correct- so he knew that her hugs weren't real. "Are you all packed?"

She shrugged and moved into her room. "I'm almost done, Father." She ran her hands over the wood of her bed's headboard. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm leaving here. I'm getting married, I'm going to be crowned queen. I'll probably never set foot in this room again." Sure, she was just trying to distract her father from being suspicious, but the truth of her words suddenly weighed heavily on her, and she could feel her eyes moistening.

"I understand that it's hard for you," her father said quietly, moving into the middle of the room and looking around at the now bare walls. Just this morning the stone was covered in colorful tapestries, there were little trinkets of nothing but sentimental value littering her vanity and bedside tables just last night...Now, everything was gone. "But we did have all your belongings moved into your chambers. Not many wives can call themselves as lucky as you for having their own rooms for their own things."

Lucy blushed, her face not facing her father. Loke had just made a crude comment the other day about what she could do in those private rooms of hers. Her husband would also have his own private chambers, and he'd probably have more secret meetings in his rooms. Not that she knew anything about her husband, but it was just expected. No one would be expecting her to do the same. She may be becoming a queen and a wife, but like hell would she allow her freedom to do the things she liked to be ripped away from her.

Funny enough, nothing she imagined herself doing in her private chambers had anything to do with "close relations", as Loke called it. More than anything she wanted to read and write. She planned on turning one of her rooms into a private library, a quiet place where she could sit in peace, reading whatever she wanted or writing her stories.

Her father ran a hand over her wooden trunk that sat at the foot of her bed. "Lunch will be served in an hour. I expect you to be down there, today."

Of course he didn't come in here to reminisce with her. He probably didn't give two shits about her belongings, or the private part of her future.

"Your betrothed and his family are here. You will sit with them at lunch today, understand?" He looked up at her, any traces of compassion and understanding nowhere in sight. He was rigid, scowling. Everything was business for him, and, as he was concerned, this marriage was a business deal, something to strengthen the kingdom and put more riches into his bulging pockets.

Lucy didn't care about all that. She was going to be queen, for heaven's sake! There were more pressing matters that begged for her attention. She still couldn't believe that her father, the king, would still only care about money. He was the richest son of a bitch in their kingdom, and the neighboring kingdoms, but he never had enough.

Sighing, Lucy nodded, letting her gaze travel to the trunk where his fingers caressed the wood. She vowed never to be a ruler like him; nor would she allow her future husband to be like he was. The two of them would reign fairly, not caring about where the most money would come from.

She was going to be like her mother.

"I'll be down, Father."

He nodded and walked out of her room. She quickly took his spot at the foot of her bed, but, instead of only fingering the wooden trunk, she swiftly lifted the lid, and rummaged through the old dresses and fabric until her fingers brushed against a cold metal. Her mother's jewelry box had sat in that trunk for ten years, not once seeing the light of day since she stole it and hid it on the cleansing day.

Loke crawled out from under the bed, brushing himself off and rubbing his new sore spots from falling onto the floor earlier. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can not wait until I never have to do that anymore," he mumbled, shooting a cautious glance at the closed door. He heard a click and looked back at his friend. Her face was stoic as she stared at the pendant inside the box. He moved to stand behind her, studying the little fire-breathing dragon from over her shoulder. He smiled, taking the box from her hands. "You know," he whispered as he took the necklace from the box, "how pissed would your dad be if he saw you wearing something that belonged to the previous queen? Hell, the whole priesthood would probably shit themselves." She moved her hair out of his way as he latched the chain around her neck. Before she let go of her hair, he placed a gentle kiss on her neck where the latch was. He smirked feeling her shiver.

"I've probably just evoked the wrath of death by daring to take this out of my mother's room," she whispered, turning so she faced him. "If I didn't it would have been melted down and used to decorate her tomb." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked as he looked down at the little dragon resting on her cleavage. "I don't know what you just evoked, but it sure as hell wasn't death," he groaned as he gently placed his hands on her hips, pulling her tighter against him, letting her know just how much she affected him. "Skip lunch." He leaned down and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

She laughed breathily. "I can't today. I've skipped so many meaningful mealtimes that I'm sure my husband-to-be will probably pull out of the marriage and declare war." She pulled away from him, smirking with the full knowledge of how much she affected her friend. She gently grabbed at the pendant, and looked down at it, suddenly feeling a warm sense of courage flow through her body.

Yes, she will meet with her fiance, and his family, and she will let him know exactly what he was getting into.

Glancing up, she saw Loke hungrily eyeing her up and down. Smiling, she dropped the necklace and turned away from him. "Try not to ruin my things," she said as she made her way to the door. "I'll be expecting everything in my new room by the time lunch is finished."

She grinned when she heard her friend groaning audibly as she closed the door behind her, making her way to the gardens for lunch.

~.~

**AN: So, again, this is my first attempt at a LucyxHarem story, but I just want to point out that she isn't promiscuous. She only acts this way with Loke because they've been friends forever, and, let's face it, Loke is the biggest playboy FT has ever had the pleasure of knowing...Lucy just goads him on. Anywho, I got the idea for this story while reading GoT, and then I saw the title of the new book, and BAM I started writing. This wasn't originally going to be an AU, but I couldn't make this story work for their world. So this is set in a fantasy medieval world. Also: I'm trying to get back on track with my other stories, which writer's block and other inspiration keeps me from doing...but I will still try to work on them. I hate starting a story, and then start another story, and then get lost in the previous story to focus on the new story, only to get side tracked with something else to forget the story that replaced my original...yeah...I don't like that, but I do it anyway... =/ I'm so lame! Ah, also, I know this chapter is short, but I'm trying to get decent sized chapters out. This will probably (and hopefully) be the shortest chapter of the story. Well, let me know what you think and if you want to see more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

~Chapter 3~

Crossing his arms, he gave up trying to navigate his way through this stupid castle. After tonight, he'd end up living here anyway, he had plenty of time to get his bearings and learn the foundation. Though no one had fully come out and say that he was moving here, his lord never went anywhere without him following, so it was implied. Like hell he was going to allow his lord to move into the king's castle without him anyway.

He leaned against a stone pillar, closing his eyes. He didn't like big, unfamiliar places. He wouldn't admit to ever being uncomfortable in a situation, but, deep down, he didn't like the feeling of not knowing where he was or how to get around. He didn't even want to come to this stupid luncheon anyway. Sure, he accompanied them to keep them safe during the journey, but they insisted he didn't need to follow them to the castle. He would have much rather stayed at the inn, probably pick up a girl at the local pub.

Something called to him, however, and he had to come to see what it was. He didn't hear anything physically with his ears - it was more of an invisible pull, tugging at the front of his heart, leading him to this place. He hadn't felt it the night before when he arrived to the little town, but he felt it that morning.

He groaned. He didn't like the feeling of uncertainty. If anything he only like consistency, familiarity, and knowing that, no matter what, he could always be counted on to protect his employers. He didn't feel any of those things while he stood in the hall.

Suddenly he felt it again. He opened his eyes as he felt the invisible pull on his heart. He looked around, but he was alone, save for a few maids doing some touch up on the already clean interior of the main hall. He pushed off the pillar as the pull became stronger. What the hell is going on?

A tall man entered the hall, amber colored hair slicked back. He was in his mid-forties, it seemed like. He was wearing a blue tunic, and his face could have used a nice shave.

Then he heard footsteps, rushing toward him. Turning around, his heart stopped, for only a second. A small woman was running toward him, her white gloved hands holding onto her skirt so she didn't trip as she ran. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a tight bun on top of her head, held together by pink ribbon - matching her pink dress - and a quaint tiara sat on the crown of her head.

The princess was running toward him, and he wanted nothing more than to run to her, grab her in his arms and hold her close, never to let go again.

But he clenched his fists and forced himself to lean back on the pillar.

She ran right past him, and into the arms of the man he had seen earlier. He growled quietly. How dare another man touch her when he was standing just a few feet away.

~.~

"Sir Clive!"

Lucy laughed as the head of the Kingsguard wrapped his arms around her and twirled her. She knew she probably shouldn't have jumped into his arms, but the man was practically a second father to her - she didn't care if anyone started whispering rumors and tutting their disapproval at her actions.

"Princess, you've grown." He laughed as he set her down, gently putting a hand on her head. "Five years certainly does seem like a lifetime when I come home to see the little girl I had once known now a young a woman. And she's getting married tomorrow."

Blushing, she looked away. "Please don't remind me." She stepped back from him. "I'm actually on my way to meet my beloved betrothed for the first time before our extravagant wedding tomorrow."

"Try not to look so glum. You might actually like him."

"And if a frog had wings, he wouldn't bump his ass when he hopped."

Sir Clive laughed, the sound filling the whole of the main hall. She knew that wasn't something she should have said publicly, but it was worth it to hear him laughing. There was sound behind her, almost too low that she almost missed it. Turning her head, she froze as she saw a man leaning against one of the stone pillars. His blue eyes glared at the pair, and she shivered. His lips twitched as he growled again.

She instantly grabbed Sir Clive's arm, turning back to him. He didn't seem to notice the man sending hate looks their way.

"You better get to that meet, Princess. You don't want to keep your father waiting. I want to hear all about these last five years that I've missed."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly one last time before walking off, still chuckling at what she had said. With one last glance at the man behind her, she continued on her journey to the gardens, constantly aware of a heated stare at her back.

Shouldn't shady men like that be taken away? He was obviously glaring at her; he made her feel uncomfortable. She had never seen him before, so he was practically a stranger, right?

With one last glance at the man - who now had his eyes closed, and his head leaning back on the pillar - she walked outside to meet her fate.

~.~

Lucy bit at the inside of her cheek to keep herself from exploding. Self-centered, egotistical, looked down on women, pompous, cruel….everything she hated in a man pretty much summed up her fiance, and her father actually expected her to marry this man? Her father expected this man to become king?

Just look at how he flips his green hair behind his shoulder, so flippantly, guffawing at his own ridiculous joke that no one understood. She grasped her fork tightly and struggled with every fiber of her being against stabbing her eyes out. A man, born into riches, had everything handed to him, had absolutely no desire to do any work at all, was trying to impress her with tales of something one of his friends had done the other day.

She didn't care! What were his views on the threat of invasion from overseas? That's what she wanted to hear about. What would he do if one of the dark mages of the north decided to grow a pair and attack their kingdoms?

He would probably run and hide at the first hint of danger, and that though both amused and angered her. She glanced at her father, who was feigning interest in the boy's story, and she suddenly wanted to attack him with her fork, instead of the self harm she had planned.

The boy's parents - she thought of him as a boy, but really he was three years older than herself - were no better. Lord Justine kept quiet, letting his son and wife do all the talking, but that just meant he could stuff his face. He was fat, which meant she knew he was more of that type of person who just sat at the dining hall, eating everything his cooks could come up with.

Lady Justine was a woman who lived for her son, that was easy to tell. Lucy liked her as a first impression - tall, fit, and she held a certain air around her that told Lucy that she wore the pants in their relationship. However, whatever liking she held for the woman soon dissipated when she started ordering the servers around. She dared to demand what they ate, instead of being grateful and enjoying the meal that her father had put an immense amount of thought into.

Her fiance and his mother laughed at something he said, bringing her out of her reverie. So far, everything about lunch was painful, and she wanted nothing more than to excuse herself and hide away in the barracks, especially now that Sir Clive was home. She much rather enjoyed the company of the rowdy men of the Kingsguard than have to suffer through another moment of listening to her fiance brag about his cruelty to his servants.

She waited for a lull in the conversation - or lack thereof - before she cleared her throat and decided to finally speak. She hadn't said two words the whole meal, but she couldn't take listening to him talk anymore. She took a sip of her wine to coat her dried throat and rise her confidence.

"I heard an interesting rumor the other day," she said. She set her glass down and waited for someone's eyes to look at her. She looked around at the table. The only person who really paid her any mind was her father, who was discreetly shaking his head at her. She ignored him and pressed on, whether their guests paid her mind or not. After all, he forced her to be here to make acquaintances with her future husband and his family, and now they were going to finally get a taste of their princess, what she was capable of.

"We all know how violent the kingdoms are overseas," she began, twirling her wine glass in her fingers, her eyes staring at her fiance's own. "Just last week we received word that one of the king's sons massacred his family to take over the throne." She hid a victorious smirk as Lady Justine's face paled and the woman had to hold her handkerchief to her mouth. That little bit hadn't made an effect on the young man in front of her, but she wouldn't back down.

"Lucy, dear, that isn't proper meal talk-"

Lucy ignored her father. "They say the royal family's heads were discovered in front of the castle, each one placed on pikes, lined up in a row, starting with the king and descending from royal standing."

The woman gasped, the man choked on a roll, and her father pounded a fist on the table. Her betrothed wasn't affected, however. He looked up at her, laying eyes on her for the first time since the two first met before the meal began. He smirked as he took a sip of tea, his dark green eyes sparkling in amusement.

Lucy leaned back, a little amazed. So the young lord wasn't all primp and proper - dark topics didn't bother him.

"What was the point of bringing that up, Princess?" he asked softly. He set his cup down and leaned forward.

The King had gotten up from his seat and was fanning a napkin in front of Lady Justine's blanched face. He glared at his daughter as the young lord asked his question.

"I would like to know this, as well," he growled. "In what world do you think you live in to terrify your guests, girl?"

Lucy, unaffected by her father, merely shrugged. "I was just wondering if the future king was afraid of being usurped by his own son."

The young man laughed, hitting a gloved hand on the table. His mother gasped and fainted with a dramatic shriek. The fat lord choked on his food and stood up, angrily yelling at her father, who, in turn, was yelling at her. She smiled at her fiance, wondering if her impending marriage to him wasn't as terrible as she thought.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king yelled at her. He pointed to the castle. "You are dismissed, young lady! I do not want to set eyes upon you until the ceremony!"

She whispered compliance, though no one heard it, and she stood from her chair, proudly making her way back to the castle. She couldn't stop a giggle forming in the back of her throat. Naturally, she was as appalled by the barbarism happening in the other kingdom, but she was as affected by the news like her guests.

"Princess!"

Lucy stopped and turned around. She had just made her way into the main hall, but the young lord had followed her. She did admit that he was handsome - his waist-length emerald green hair flowing behind him, a rapier bounced on his hip as he trotted after her. He wore a dark red suit, which, oddly enough, complimented his pale skin and green hair.

She gave a little curtsy, still only putting on a show, pretending to be much more proper than she actually felt herself to be. When the lord caught up to her, he smiled brightly, the laughter still evident in his face.

"I just wanted to let you know," he said, his chest heaving slightly, "that I thoroughly enjoyed our time together. I know you hated being there as much as I did. I wanted to thank you for throwing _that _out there."

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, not wanting to admit that she appreciated him saying that.

"Not to insult my lord, but I was rather bored of the conversation."

"I wholly understand. Thank Mavis one of us had the courage to end it like that. I haven't seen my mother faint so easily before."

Her face softened at the mention of her ancestor. Mavis, the woman who started the Heartfilia line, a martyr, a goddess to the kingdom of Fiore.

Suddenly she felt a soft tingling on her chest, and she absently rubbed at the exposed skin. She froze slightly when her fingers ran over her pendant. She had forgotten that she was wearing it, and at the mention of Mavis, she became more aware of it, like it suddenly became heavier as it sat on her cleavage.

The lord before her didn't seem to notice. His focus was behind her. He waved his hand.

"Laxus!"

She wanted to turn around to see who he was talking to, but the way she felt the pendant hum with electricity she felt she didn't have to. The image of the man in the main hall when she saw Sir Clive flashed in her mind. The electricity forming from her pendant didn't hurt her - it was actually a pleasant tickle - and it became stronger as she felt the man walk up behind her, his massive form standing only a few inches away from her.

She slowly turned around and her heart leaped in her throat. It was the man she had seen earlier. He was tall, muscular, and incredibly handsome and terrifying. His blue eyes glared down at her, and she could tell that he felt the same static feeling she was having. She stared at his lightning shaped scar on his right eye, and she wanted to cower from him and jump into his arms at the same time.

"Laxus, my mother will need assistance."

Hearing the lord speak broke them out their reverie. She jumped slightly away from him, looking away, her cheeks flushing. He immediately started walking out of the castle toward the gardens, where his lord had pointed.

"You're mother needs to stop spending so much time in the heat," he growled, sending shivers of pleasure and fear through Lucy's body. Her mouth started watering, and she had to swallow to keep herself from drooling, and that was all because he talked. He walked passed her, and she felt her body suddenly weakened as she watched him walk away.

She swayed slightly as he stopped just before fully stepping outside. He turned back to the pair and sent her another glare, and he walked out. That look made her head swim, and she grabbed onto her fiance's arm to keep her balance.

He jumped and grabbed her waist, seeing her pale face suddenly wet with sweat.

"I think you've spent too much time outside, as well. We need to get someone to help you to your room, Princess."

Whether he saw the silent exchange between the two, Lucy couldn't tell. Her mind went fuzzy as she felt herself passed a pair of strong arms, and she was lifted. She let herself fall into darkness as she was carried away, her mind filled with those blue eyes, and, oddly enough, lightning storms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wedding was an auspicious affair, only the highest of society was invited. However, she would have much rather celebrated with the servants, knowing full well that their celebration would be much more lively. Instead, she was cooped up in the grand hall, quaintly enjoying the quiet meal before her. Well, trying to anyway. She sat at the head of the grand table aside her new husband, faking a happy smile to the guests. She tried to be present but her mind continued to wander back to the man she had seen the previous day.

It was like he was standing in front of her one moment, and then suddenly he was invading her mind. She kept waking up in the middle of the night, her dreams filled with the stranger with blonde hair. She wanted to enquire about him, to anyone, but she never had the chance. All day she was surrounded by people bathing her, dressing her, making sure she was the most beautiful bride in all of Fiore. She didn't enjoy being dolled up, and, when she was walking down the aisle, she could tell her groom was as uncomfortable in his princely getup as she was in her extravagant gown that was almost too hard to walk in.

The priest had spoke long and slow about love, the gods, Mavis, and everything in between before he even got to the vows. Lucy fought the urge to just get the ceremony over with, but she knew that was blasphemy and would probably end up in her getting lynched. So, she and everyone else had to endure the long speech. When they were finally able to say her vows, she had almost completely forgotten what she had to say, but she hadn't gone first, so she was able to copy what Freed was saying. Thankfully the ceremony ended without any issues, and they were declared husband and wife. They shared a kiss, and were escorted to the grand hall, where the "real party" would begin.

As soon as they sat down for the meal, Freed leaned to her and told her that he was glad he was only getting married once in his life. She nodded in agreement, and that was the only conversation they shared all day. She kept glancing around the room, hoping to catch sight of that certain blonde man. She could honestly say that she was only curious about him. Every time she thought of him, she did wonder if it was sexual attraction, but she didn't feel that way about him. Then again she only caught a glimpse of him, so whether she was attracted to him or not, she really couldn't say. What she did want to know was why she nearly fainted when he was in the the same vicinity as her. She had remembered feeling her chest tingle when she looked at him, feeling like her necklace was sending soft electric shocks onto her heart. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, and she wanted to feel it again - thus her constant search for him. She even wore her necklace - hidden, of course - in the hopes of feeling those electric shocks, but he didn't even seem to be around the castle at all.

He obviously wasn't high social status otherwise she would have seen him almost immediately. He wasn't exactly a man you could miss, even if you weren't trying to find him. She remembered he was tall, his eyes were electric blue, and his body was big, as in muscle, and she couldn't lie and say that wasn't appealing to her. Even her thin friend, Loke, had at least enough muscle on him to let her know that he wasn't a pushover. Even her new husband had the physique of a man who cared about his outward appearance. Looking at him now she thought of asking him about that man, but decided against it. It wouldn't be very considerate to ask her new husband about some other man, now would it?

She sighed and shoved another piece of steak in her mouth, then taking a small sip of her wine, she tried to focus on the present. Her father, the now _previous _king, stood from his seat next to her, holding his hands up to gain the attention of the hall. The guests slowly quieted until it was eerily silent. Her father lifted his goblet, and the rest did the same.

She plastered a smile on her face, though she didn't feel like smiling. Glancing to her right, her husband did the same. Despite having only met the previous day, she felt like she and him had so much in common already, for which she was grateful.

"I wish to thank you all, esteemed guests, for joining us for this sacred occasion."

Lucy fought to roll her eyes. She didn't agree with many of the kingdom's traditions, and calling her marriage sacred was taking it a step too far. She wasn't the first person to question the rituals passed down from generation, but she would be the first queen to do something about them. The first ritual to be abolished would be the death ritual. Taking the body of the dead, and every possession they'd ever own, burning them to smooth ash and placed upon the church in some sort of blessing just seemed too barbaric to her.

She gently bit her bottom lip and looked away from her father, down to her goblet in her hand. He cleared his throat, quieting the guests as they had started applauding him, and he continued.

"Now, as is custom to our kingdom, this will be my last speech as king. Tomorrow will dawn with your new queen and king, and I hope you will honor them and love them as much as you have Queen Layla and myself. I hope Mavis will honor their marriage, and guide them with a firm hand in ruling the kingdom. May they reign long into old age, and may their children continue to protect and guide us until the end of time. Mavis smile upon this blessed couple."

He gulped his drink, and the rest of the party followed, except Lucy, who only took a gentle sip of her wine. Apparently, their goddess, Mavis, smiled on every royal family that lived in that castle, yet some she smiled for more than others. Otherwise, what else could be the reason she took Layla so soon?

_I do this for you, Mother_, Lucy thought, taking another sip of her wine. The crowd of partygoers grew loud as Freed stood up and waved. She didn't want to follow, but she bit her lip again and pushed herself off her chair, the guests cheering louder.

In the kingdom of Magnolia, the women were the ones who were held in higher regard, unlike every other kingdom who regarded their king as the most important person in their kingdom. It was all thanks to her ancestor, Mavis, who started this tradition. It worked for them, and no one saw fit to change it. Sure, there were conflicts over the ages, but none that succeeded in changing their customs.

Lucy sighed as she and Freed were led from the dining hall. Now was the time that the sacred soul binding that the new king and queen performed. That was all just fancy wording for they were going to have sex. Lucy chuckled quietly as they were led through the halls to their room. The sole purpose of this was so they could at least try to conceive a child.

Lucy shivered. She wasn't ready for a child. She barely just turned eighteen, and she had plans for her life that didn't include raising a prince or princess. There were other things she needed to do first; she wasn't going to be one of those mothers who just gave birth to their child and never laid eyes on it until it was already full grown. No, she wanted to be like her mother, and love and care for the child during its childhood. She wanted to be the one to teach it morals and life's lessons.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she couldn't afford to have children just yet. There were a few things that had to change, first, and then she could think about growing their family. Besides, it's not like the kingdom was going anywhere any time soon. As long as she had an heir before she died, there would be no issue.

As they got closer to their room, Lucy felt that familiar pull in her chest. Her heart started beating faster, and she was sure her new husband could hear it, but he didn't acknowledge it. Her stomach started fluttering as she noticed a tall man standing outside of their door, his arms crossed over his amazingly muscular chest. She suddenly felt herself calming as he locked his blue eyes with her own brown ones. She was relieved to see him standing there, guarding her rooms from intruders and unwanted visitors.

_No, Lucy, he isn't guarding your room. He's Freed's bodyguard, so, naturally, he was there for him, not you._

As they reached their room, Freed clapped the man on his shoulder, but the man didn't take his eyes off Lucy, who was now speaking with one of their escorts.

"It's finally done, my friend," the new king whispered. He turned and also watched as his bride bowed and thanked their escorts. The two men who had been leading them jumped and waved their hands in front of their bodies frantically, embarrassed to have the queen bowing to them.

"Not finished yet," the tall blonde man grumbled. Lucy blinked and turned towards him, as if hearing him speaking. He thought this odd, since he and the king were talking so low that he was sure they couldn't hear them. "You still have one more step before you're fully accepted into this home."

Freed laughed. "Yeah, but that's the easy part. You're lucky you didn't have to endure that ceremony."

The two blondes finally broke their eye contact, Lucy, once again, thanking their escorts, and Laxus looking down to his friend.

"Well then, there's nothing left for me to do but to congratulate you," he told the green haired man.

"Just, please stay out here," the new king whispered, trying to make himself taller so Laxus could hear his quiet plea. "There's still danger for us since it is our first night together. You know I don't trust anyone to protect me and my new bride more than you."

Laxus nodded, silently wishing someone would try something while he was the one standing guard. "Just let them try to get passed me."

Freed smiled at his friend before clapping him on the shoulder again, and turning to address Lucy.

"My queen, I do believe it is time for us to turn in." Freed gently took hold of Lucy's arm, and led her away from the escorts.

Laxus opened their door for them, and, as the pair was walking by, Lucy discreetly held out her hand, gently brushing the taller man's stomach. His muscles rippled from the sensation, even from under his shirt. Static shocks travelled up his torso, dancing about in his body, and he fought with every ounce of control to grab her and hold her against him, just so he could continue to feel that surge of electricity coursing through his body.

It was the same for Lucy, pleasant electric tingles coursed through her body, starting from her fingertips, and seeming to travel to her heart. It was the same feeling as the previous day when she first saw him, only, since they had touched this time, the feeling was more powerful, more pleasurable, and she wanted more.

Unfortunately, she had to concentrate on pleasing her new husband, and trying not to get pregnant at the same time. However, as she glanced behind her when the door closed, she wanted nothing more than to run to that man's arms, and let him hold her. She just wanted to continue to feel that sensation, and, as it died down the longer they stood apart from either side of the door, she vowed that she was going to make him hers. Her what, though, was the main question. She wasn't the type of girl to just demand a stranger sleep with her; she also hadn't used her queen powers yet, either. No, she mostly wanted him to just stand by her side so she could touch him and feel that electricity whenever she wanted. Though he did look like the type of man who would instantly refuse, no matter who she was.

~.~

The last part of the marriage contract was two part: a prayer of blessing to Mavis, and then the joining of the two bodies under the protection of the woman they prayed to. It was another silly tradition that Lucy found pointless; it was just for show mostly, to make the sex part seem less vulgar and more meaningful. However, every royal couple has to go through with it, and, let's be honest, it wasn't as bad most of the other traditions.

She and Freed had changed from their wedding garb to less extravagant clothing. He wore a white shirt that buttoned at the collar, which he left unbuttoned, showing his chest. Normally, a shirt like that would be tucked into breeches, but he left it untucked over his cotton night pants. Lucy wore a simple white negligee, deciding the simpler the outfit, the easier to just get on with it.

However, as she was changing, she felt _his _presence from behind the door. He wasn't going to spend the night out there, was he? Well, she wasn't complaining. She felt much more at ease knowing he was so close by, compared to the ceremony when she couldn't feel him near her at all.

While she had been undressing, her mind weighed heavily on her pendant that she had wore. Luckily for her, her corset had made her breasts press together, giving her the illusion that her cleavage was actually much more bigger than it actually was, and she was able to hide the dragon comfortably between them. To hide the chain, however, she decided against wearing it around her neck, and had placed the whole thing between her breasts. When she removed her dress, she kept a firm grip on the dragon, deciding whether or not to wear it later.

What could possibly be the benefit of wearing it, though? Sighing, she gently placed it in a small wooden box on the nightstand next to their bed. Her body felt cold without it, but at least she'd know that it wasn't far. Smiling down at the box, she wondered when such a measly trinket became so important to her. She only put the thing on once before deciding she wanted to wear it always. Perhaps it was because she felt closer to her mother while she wore it.

A soft noise was heard behind her, and she turned slightly to see her new husband smiling at her, the glow of the fire raging in the fireplace casting shadows over his body, though they weren't unpleasant. At first she thought she would hate being forced into a marriage with him, but that was before she met him. Now, though, she still wasn't comfortable about being married to a man she just met the day before, but she was more at ease with the knowledge that he was about as excited about their union as she was. Not to mention he was also smart, good looking, and _that man_ probably never went more than a few feet away from him for long periods of time.

Lucy sighed at her thoughts. _Really? You only like this man because of his bodyguard? Try not to act too shallow, Lucy._

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice low. She nodded and held out his hand to her.

It wasn't until she accepted his hand that the nerves really shot through her. She was about to have sex with a man she just met, married or no. Of course she wasn't a stranger to what was going to happen to her - she and Loke had fooled around a few times, but nothing as far as..._that_. Her new husband could have her executed if she came to him already experienced; it had happened before. She was careful to make sure her virginity was intact.

However, what about him? Freed looked absolutely calm as he led her to the other side of the bed. Was he experienced? It was easier for men to hide it, so she couldn't punish him if he had had sex before.

They both slowly kneeled next to the bed, Freed keeping his hand on hers as it rested on the bed between them. He smiled at her, then proceeded to close his eyes and bowed his head. This was the silent part, but, according to legend, the most important part of the marriage. Gulping, she copied him, biting her bottom lip.

_Lady Mavis, _she thought. _Please bless this marriage, bless our children, and our reign. Watch over my kingdom and my subjects; protect them from evil, and help me lead them with fairness and loyalty, with kindness and justice._

She had this prayer memorized since she was a child. Back then, before her mother died, she was looking forward to getting married, having late night fantasies about the man her parents would choose for her. Naturally they'd pick the most kind of men. Then again, that was when her mother was married. What sort of man had her father picked for her? So far he turned out okay, but only time will tell what type of man he really was.

What type of man was Laxus? Her eyes shot open and her gaze immediately fell on the door. He was just on the other side. Could he hear them? Would he be able to hear them? Her cheeks burned red at the embarrassment and excitement knowing he'd be able to hear every noise she'd make while having sex. She knew the noises she could make, from those late nights with Loke.

She immediately closed her eyes again, keeping them tight.

_And, my lady, please help me discover the feelings I feel for that man. Who is he, really? Why does he affect me like he does? Why do I constantly feel like I have to be near him? Please give me the courage to go through with this with Freed. I can't keep my mind off Laxus, and I feel bad when I should be focusing on the man next to me. _

She felt him squeeze her hand, signaling that he was done.

_Please give me the strength…_

She opened her eyes, leaving that thought unfinished. As she stared into the eyes of her new husband, she chanted that line in her head. She chanted it as he slowly turned her so her whole body was facing toward him. She chanted it as he used his free hand to brush her hair out of her face, gently running his fingers across her cheek. She chanted it as he gently pulled her body against his, gently brushing his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days preceding the wedding, Lucy tried to keep close to her husband's bodyguard, trying to make sense of why she constantly felt the need to be near him. He was always hanging around: there when they woke up in the morning, in the dining room while they ate breakfast...he was never more than two feet away from Freed, who was never too far away from her.

Though she wanted to talk to him, to see if he felt the same way she did, she never had a chance to get him alone.

After a week, Freed was finally able to go about on his own business without the need to be near his wife, and she was able to get her own work done. It was easy to conduct business without the constant pull to the man protecting her husband. She was able to focus on the impending invasion from other countries, and make clear-headed decisions. It was stressful, though, constantly having paperwork shoved at her, questions constantly being asked, and all she wanted was to sit down with a cup of tea in the back garden and enjoy the quiet of the outside.

After a month, she was already frazzled, walking into her bedroom and collapsing onto her bed. It was incredibly unladylike, but she didn't care, and, what was more, neither did her husband. Freed placed himself next to her and started helping her undress. She knew what he wanted, but she was just too tired. Forcing herself to sit up, she gently pushed him off her. He shrugged and moved to play with the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, my queen," he muttered. "I guess I'm a little lonely since Laxus left."

He left? She hadn't seen him in weeks, and that was because he left?

"Where did he go?" She tried to make it sound like she really didn't care, that she was just making polite conversation, but she could tell he heard the faint quiver in her voice. He couldn't be gone. Her hand went to her chest, where her necklace rested, and she wished him back. She didn't know why, but she needed him to be near, whether she could see him or not.

"He's visiting family up north. Apparently his grandfather has taken ill, and I can't force him to stay away when he's the only family the old man has left."

He was such a kind-hearted man, her husband. Whether it was all for show or not, it still warmed her heart to know that he wasn't a selfish, fat, greedy bastard.

Still, she wanted Laxus back. She didn't feel comfortable knowing he was gone. She was like Freed, though, unable to keep him from his ailing grandfather.

She jumped off the bed, a thought suddenly coming to her.

"Let's go to the north!" she exclaimed. She had to clear her throat, blushing at the look Freed gave her, and she instantly calmed herself. She didn't know where that came from, it just popped out of her mouth, but she had to stick by her decision, also not wanting to look like an insane person. "Well, Laxus and you are close, almost like brothers." She shrugged, the lies flowing from her mouth before she could stop them. "I can see how lonely you are without him, not to mention we haven't even gone on a honeymoon yet. I've never been up north. Why don't we go?"

"With the danger of Alvarez invading any time?" He stood with his arms crossed. "Would it be wise to leave now? I will be fine without Laxus."

"I don't need to be in the castle to govern my country. Let's go, Freed." She even chanced grabbing his hands to persuade him. She didn't know why she was letting this go so far. He was right, the moment she left the castle, Emperor Spriggan would take that as the perfect opportunity to hit the towns on their borders. Then again, as long as Sir Clive was her main general, she had every confidence that he could make the right decisions to protect her people.

Freed took a moment to consider what she was promoting. She gave him the best smile she could muster, hoping it had the same effect as it did on Loke.

Sighing, the king nodded. "Very well. I guess we're due for a trip."

Lucy jumped and threw her arms around his neck - again, how unladylike - planting a firm kiss on his mouth. Her chest warmed as he chuckled and kissed her back. It was odd, her pendant warming instead of prickling. She had been so used to the tingles traveling through her body that the warmth she was feeling was almost concerning. Why was it feeling different?

It didn't matter, and she pushed that thought from her mind. She wanted to be near Laxus, and she was going to get her wish. They would leave immediately, if she had anything to do with it, though they probably wouldn't get out of the capitol for at least another few days. Pulling away from the king, she grasped her pendant as she was preparing to undress. _I'm coming, _she thought. _Wherever you are, wait for me._

~.~

"The queen has left Crocus."

The emperor nibbled his bottom lip at the information he was just given. Unable to hide a satisfied smirk, he stood from his throne.

"Where is she headed?" he asked his messenger. He stepped down from the platform.

"That, I do not know, Your Majesty." The man bowed as he talked. "It seems spontaneous. However, the king's personal bodyguard had left about two weeks prior up north, so that's where my spies are assuming she is headed."

"North?" The black haired aristocrat tumbled this bit of information in his mind. "What could possibly be that important she absolutely has to leave at once?"

"We have not been able to gather that, Sir. Again, it was a sudden decision, and her heading north is just a guess."

The emperor grabbed the young man's hair and pulled him up so they were eye to eye, though the poor man's eyes were wide with fear.

"I don't want guesses," he snarled. "I want certainty. Leave me be, and the next time I see you better be when you're certain of where she's headed. Understand?"

The man nodded, or tried to, and he was dropped, falling to his knees. Without waiting for another order, he scrambled away from the emperor as fast as he could.

Spriggan sighed and made his way back to his throne. He knew ruling the country of Alvarez would be difficult after he killed his family, but he expected people to be angry with him, trying to overthrow him, not be terrified of him. He waved his hand in front of his face and a small orb materialized in front of him, revealing the face of a sleeping child, no older than thirteen.

"Soon, Mavis," he mumbled, waving his hand again to switch the image. "I will tear your country apart looking for you." The image waved as an older woman appeared, also blonde, sitting in a carriage, clutching at her chest. "What are you planning, Queen Lucy?" he asked the image, though she didn't hear him. "What can you possibly gain by leaving the capitol unprotected?"

He licked his lips as he envisioned the destruction of her kingdom, and he sat back in his seat, watching her like he was watching lacrima-vision.

~.~  
It took them a week to catch up with Laxus. They pulled up to an inn on the side of the road, planning on spending the night there, when she felt his electrifying pull coming from inside the building. As the carriage pulled up, he was standing near the barn, his arms crossed over chest. Freed was the first to speak, though she was the first to know he was waiting for them.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, walking up to the tall, blonde man.

Laxus bowed to her as she stepped out of the carriage, then he turned to the king. "I'm not sure," he said, his fists clenching as if he was irritated. "I stopped here one night before something told me you would be joining me, so I figured I'd wait for you." Though he was talking to Freed, he kept glancing to the queen, who stood there quietly grasping her pendant.

She couldn't hide the smile from her face as she stared at him, finally feeling at ease. Freed placed his arm on her elbow and pulled her towards the inn, leading her away from the man she had come here to see. She allowed herself to be lead away, but, with one last glance at Laxus as he ordered the carriage hands how to handle the luggage, she vowed to corner him later on and demand an explanation with the way she'd been feeling.

~.~  
He growled as another hunk of wood exploded from sheer force. When was the last time he'd felt so irritated? He couldn't remember, and it was just making him angrier. He wanted to get away from her, and yet, here she was. He hated how there was that constant need to please her, to do anything and everything she asked of him.

He remembered the first time it happened. The day after the wedding, she had asked him for a cup of tea. That wasn't the concerning part...What worried him was that he actually went and retrieved it for her, without question - and she hadn't even asked _him _to get it for her. He would have never done something so belittling, even if it was for the queen, and the realization of what he had just done woken an anger in which he'd never felt before.

He was confused, and he had to get himself out of that environment. At first he had no problem following Freed to the capitol, allowing himself to be a bodyguard - nowhere did he volunteer to be the queen's servant boy. That was why he left. He made up some sorry excuse that his grandfather was ill - the old man had an immune system of a God, never falling ill. How old was he, anyway? Too old to still be alive, that was for sure. He had almost reached his destination before hearing her voice - her voice, in the dead of night, waking him from a restful sleep, demanding he stay where he was. He tried to leave, but his feet literally wouldn't leave his room. Tonight was the first time he'd stepped outside since hearing her voice, and he was using this opportunity to destroy some firewood.

He grunted as he picked up another log and tossed it into the air. He thought about using his power, but decided against it. He was still in unfamiliar territory, and he didn't want to sound an alarm. So, as the log tumbled back to the ground, he pulled his arm back, and punched the log as hard as he could, watching as it flew into another nearby tree. There was a loud crack sound, and, in the distance, he could hear a dog reacting to the noise.

He had been so preoccupied with destroying the wood, he failed to realize footsteps approaching him. He wasn't far off from the inn, but far enough that no one would happen to see him. Which was why he clenched his fists at his sides before turning and glaring at the intruder. How the hell had she found him so easily?

She wasn't afraid, despite the grunts and growls and fists clenching he demonstrated. He tried to make himself look and sound menacing, but she just smiled at him.

"You're trying to pick a fight," she said, "but I'm just glad to finally see you."

Again, he didn't know what came over him, but something in his mind told him to stand down, and he did. His body immediately loosened, but his eyes still held the anger.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he growled. He saw her visibly shiver at his tone, and he was both satisfied and regretful for making her react in such a way.

"I was actually hoping you could answer that for me," she said, her hands immediately latching together to fidget. She glanced away at the destroyed tree, then back at him.

"Don't you dare fucking tell me that you don't know why I'm suddenly acting like your personal slave dog." He never imagined he'd be speaking to the queen in such tones, using such language. But it had to be said, and he only knew his way of saying it. "I followed your order, and you weren't even in the same damn town as me. You can't tell me you don't know what you did."

She shrugged and took another step towards him. "I don't know what happened, or how it happened." She stopped inches in front of him, reaching out to touch him. "All I know, now, is that I'm so happy you're here."

The moment her fingers touched his chest, the shock ran through their bodies, starting from the point of contact. It wasn't painful, but it scared him. He wanted to push her away, but her eyes had closed and she leaned towards him. He couldn't say that it was unpleasant - quite the opposite, in fact - but it was because it wasn't unpleasant that he stepped away from her. The moment he stepped away from her hand, he almost regretted it. His body ached for her touch again, and he found himself wrapping his arms around her.

A feeling of peace washed over them, and they were both instantly calm. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso, letting his big arms envelope her small form. The anxiety and anger both of them had felt in the last few days were suddenly washed away, and Lucy felt like she could breathe easier.

She looked up at Laxus, and smiled. "Doesn't this feel right?" she asked.

"That's what concerns me," he muttered, leaning away. His body wasn't fighting him, and he allowed himself to fully step away from her body. She didn't follow, and he assumed she felt the same peace he did. He looked at his hands, baffled that he no longer felt any murderous rage, and he was content with just being near her. He wanted to be angry, but his mind wouldn't conjure that emotion.

"Well, it's pretty late," she said, deciding it best to change the subject. She didn't want to think about the reasons behind the things happening - her sense of calm overlapping everything she'd been known to do - instead she stared up at the star-filled sky, a slight smile on her face. "We should get back to the inn. We have an early start in the morning if we want to get to your grandfather before nightfall tomorrow."

She turned to leave, but Laxus didn't follow. When she realized he had stayed put, she turned and faced him.

"I'll catch up," he said, glancing down at the forgotten pile of logs, still wanting to think about this strange new feeling.

"No," she said. "I think what you need is rest. When was the last time you slept a full night?"

"Since we first met," he answered automatically. Again he was shocked by his response to her. He didn't want to tell her that - he hadn't told anyone that he had had trouble sleeping lately, and that it was her fault - so for him to openly answer her question without hesitation was another cause for worry.

She smiled and held out her hand. "You need to sleep. At this rate you'll collapse from exhaustion before we even reach your grandfather. How would he feel knowing you're unwell?"

He clenched his jaw to keep from agreeing with her. "I'll be fine," he forced out.

"Laxus, now."

His body moved on its own, and he found himself following closely behind her as she led him back to the inn. She was merciful in allowing him to sleep in his own room, but he the way he was acting was pissing him off more than anything in his entire life. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly, his body unable to fight against her will.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was only another couple days before the party reached the lands of the north, and Lucy's breath was blown away by the sheer beauty of it all. She had never been more than ten miles away from her kingdom before, but she'd seen pictures and heard tales of how majestic and fresh the forests of the north were. Though nothing compared to seeing it with her own eyes.

Noticing her awe, the king chuckled and leaned over her shoulder, watching the scenery go by through the small window of their carriage.

"You should see it in winter," he told her softly. "It's even more enchanting when everything is covered in snow."

Lucy couldn't imagine how the lack of color could make everything seem more wonderful, but trusted the judgment of her husband. He had been there before, not her. She felt envious toward the freedom her husband was allowed in his youth. He didn't live this far north; both his family and Laxus' family had been friends for a long time, so it was natural that they'd make frequent trips to visit each other.

She was just about to comment about them making the trip again in the winter, but was interrupted by the carriage stopping. She could barely make out voices speaking ahead of them.

"Looks like we're almost there," the king muttered as he opened the door on his side and climbed out. A man was by his side almost immediately with a free horse, and Freed hoisted himself up, making way to the front of their group.

Lucy had requested a small group, only bringing those who would be needed, like the men who drove the carriage, and a couple servants to help with their luggage, but Gildarts was adamant about all the guards that had accompanied them. Was there no threat from Alvarez, he wouldn't have been overprotective, but he insisted she bring all the members of her personal guard - thirteen in total- plus the few soldiers for added protection for the king. In total, there were twenty extra people, herself, Freed, and Laxus not included. She would feel guilty when they arrived at the house of Dreyer, not wanting to burden the lord with all her people.

A young woman hopped into the carriage when Freed left. As a part of her personal guard, the woman was not in the standard uniform. Instead she opted for a maid's dress, as she was also Lucy's maid (not to mention the woman thought the maid outfit was super cute).

"We've arrived in Magnolia, Highness," the woman announced as the carriage started moving again. "We will reach our destination momentarily."

"Thank you, Virgo. What a relief. I never imagined how long the trip was."

Virgo nodded. "It is a difficult journey, especially for your first away from the capital." She proceeded to pull a rolled scroll from her bosom, and handed it to Lucy. "The messenger returned with Lord Dreyer's acknowledgment of your arrival. Though he did approve everyone staying in his home, most of us will be staying at various inns around town, but close to where you'll be, for security purposes. Aquarius and myself will stay with you. The king has Laxus so we need not worry about them."

Again Lucy felt a hint of guilt after knowing the measures everyone had to take to make sure she was safe. No matter how much she assured everyone that the new king of Alvarez would be foolish to attempt an attack on her or her country, they still were on their highest alert.

"We of the Zodiac have only one job." This coming from Loke - or Leo, as he's known in the Zodiac. "If we can't protect you when we can, then what else are we supposed to do with ourselves?" Sure, some of them had hobbies, children, or protégés, but the fact of the matter was that when they became a member of the Zodiac they took an oath to protect her at any and all costs for as long as they lived. It was a promise dating back to the days of Mavis, and possibly before. A Zodiac stays by their queen's side until the queen or the member died, and a new member is appointed in their place.

Lucy knew she wasn't the first queen to feel awkward having twelve to thirteen people always in her business, but she was probably the first to constantly assure them they didn't have to.

Sighing, she leaned back in her seat and watched the buildings and people go by. The city folk were already starting to line the streets, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever was in the carriage. Did they know it was the queen and king?

"Thank you, Virgo. Really. I didn't realize how badly I wanted this trip until we decided to take it." Never mind the main reason she wanted to take the trip in the first place.

"Honestly, I think it's way overdue," the maid mumbled.

"Agreed."

The rest of the journey was short, and as the carriage pulled up to the front of the mansion, there were so many people crowded around the front gate. Freed opened the door and helped the two women out.

"They want to catch a glimpse of their new queen," he commented softly as he grasped his wife's hand to help her down the steps. "It appears news travels fast in this town."

Lucy placed her hand on Freed's arm and waved at the people on the other side of the gate. The courtyard was large, and full of her people and a few of the Dreyer's men, everyone bustling around. There were cries and cheers for her and the king, but the crowd became almost unruly as they caught sight of Laxus. The women screamed his name, the men cheered and hollered, everyone seeming ecstatic to see him home.

Lucy glanced back at him as he handed his horse's reins to a small boy. He wore a stoic expression on his face, and he barely gave the people a second glance.

"He's just shy," Freed whispered. "He's the only heir to the Dreyer house, so the people hold him in high regard, but he's always tried to avoid the attention. There's no law stating he has to marry a woman of equal class, but the Dreyers always tried to stay within the northern region."

The pendant hummed as Freed mentioned marriage. She understood that he'd end up finding a wife some time, but that didn't mean she had to like the idea of him belonging to another woman. Clutching the dancing dragons, Lucy vowed to research the necklace. Laxus wasn't hers to possess in any way, shape, or form. As much as she tried, though, she couldn't shake the feelings of jealousy.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Laxus glanced at her. It was as if he knew what she was thinking, but how she knew he knew she didn't know. Her thoughts became jumbled and she couldn't help letting out an audible groan.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding, she brought a hand to her forehead. "I'm just incredibly tired now that we've finally made it."

"Well we can meet with Lord Dreyer and then you can go rest until dinner." Freed began leading her towards the home and she glanced back at Laxus once more, just in time to see him suddenly bombarded by two bodies. Her jealousy roared again when she realized one of those bodies was female.

Sensing her hesitation, Freed glanced over at Laxus, and unintentionally cried out when he saw who was hanging on Laxus. Without a second thought, he let go of her arm and joined the dog pile on Laxus. The group became louder, exclaiming their elation at seeing each other again after so long. Lucy was suddenly struck with a bigger jealousy now that they stole her husband as well.

But it only lasted a few seconds. The scene was actually heartwarming, knowing how loved and missed those two were. Lucy herself had never experienced such a warm welcome, since she was certain the only other person who would dare jump on her like that were almost always by her side to begin with.

For just a moment, Lucy placed herself in Laxus' shoes and imagined how she would feel should Loke ever tackle her and exclaim how much he missed her. Well, even if he was a member of her Zodiac guard, she was pretty sure someone would detain him quickly and accused of accosting the queen. Probably thrown in jail afterward.

"Your Highness?"

Lucy jumped and turned, noticing a woman standing next to her. She was almost blown away by the snowy white hair that hung down her back, and couldn't help a smile when she was met with bright blue eyes. The moment Lucy turned to her, the woman bowed.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, and I'm Lord Dreyer's secretary," she spoke, her soft voice dripping with the sweetest honey. She seemed soft spoken, and immediately Lucy liked her.

Then she was hit with a sudden memory.

"Strauss?" the queen enquired. "As in the Strausses of the western sea?"

The woman beamed. "The very same."

Lucy went to put a hand on the woman's shoulder, but Mirajane waved her hands in front of her face, dispelling any sympathy the queen was going to offer.

"Please don't worry yourself over me," she assured. "It happened a long time ago, and we're blessed to be accepted by Lord Dreyar and his family. My brother, sister, and I are very happy to be employed here."

Though that's what she said, Lucy still felt her heart break at the reminder of the tragic event that happened on the islands just off the coast of Fiore. Right after her mother's death, there was a sudden freak storm that hit those islands. Lightning struck each island - there were three - and engulfed each one in flames, effectively killing all who resided there. Soon after, a tsunami hit, sinking the islands into the ocean, ruining any and all chances for a possible rescue of any survivors.

Luckily, Lord and Lady Strauss had sent their children to school on the mainland just days before the storm hit. There were many offers to raise the now orphans from many of the Houses, Lucy's father included. However, Lord Dreyar was Lady Strauss' great uncle, so he claimed the children. As if losing their family and home wasn't enough, the youngest suffered a terrible fall, and it looked like she wasn't going to survive, but she did. She had been bedridden for almost a year before she was able to move around on her own.

The horrors this smiling, sweet woman before Lucy had to endure was more than most suffered in a lifetime. Whether her sweet demeanor was a mask to hide her true feelings or not, Lucy couldn't tell. But respected Mirajane's wish, and tried not to show her sympathies.

Instead, the queen smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll just say that I'm glad the three of you are still with us, and doing well."

"Thank you, your Majesty. Would you like me to show you to your rooms? You can rest up a few hours before dinner. Lord Dreyar is in a meeting right now so he won't be available until then."

Lucy smiled and accepted the offer, glancing back at her husband and the group again. Just as she did so, however, her body was accosted by a sudden gust of cold air, and she felt herself stumble forward. Virgo jumped forward and caught her before she fell, grabbing her arm, pulling the young queen against her body. The maid's brows furrowed at the drop in temperature of the queen's body.

"Majesty, are you feeling alright?" Virgo asked, though she sort of suspected the answer when she noticed the slight shivers running through the queen's body.

"I'm okay, Virgo. I guess that cold gust just took me off guard is all. I must not be as acclimated to the weather of the north as everyone else." She chuckled and moved to push off her maid, but her body was caught with another chill, and she ended up tightening her hold. "I should be better when we get inside."

Though no one said anything -who would dare correct the queen? - there had been no cold chill, and Virgo bit her lip in slight worry, but helped her charge up the mansion steps. Glancing around, she was relieved no one had seen the queen's misstep.

Though what she hadn't noticed were two other bodies that had froze momentarily. Laxus was able to play it off as Bixslow hitting his back too hard - in which he happily paid the blue haired knight back by giving him a hard back smack of his own - he quickly glanced at the queen as she was led by her maid, again questioning what the hell was going on between them.

The second body leaned against the carriage house, out of sight. As soon as he felt the cold wind, he panicked, quickly jumping behind the small building, scared for what was about to happen. He hadn't felt that rush of power since he had been a child, facing off against the mountain monster that had killed his parents. Thankfully, no visible changes to his body seemed to be happening like it had back then. He had been convinced he was in full control of his power, but the moment he caught his first sight of the queen, his excitement must have let a little leak through.

After a few minutes of recovery, he was satisfied enough that he had regained all control, and he was able to slip back out from hiding and rejoin the commotion.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Enjoy a long chapter full of history and mystery! After posting the last chapter, I've been finger tapping like crazy ( I'm doing all this in my phone -sad face!- ) I'm super motivated with this one, so expect at least a couple new chapters to be posted soon. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7

Without regard to the closed door in front of him, Laxus strolled into his grandfather's study. The old man was sitting behind his desk, reading a piece of parchment with a concerned expression on his face. As soon as he saw Laxus, he dropped the paper on the desk and beamed.

"What's this I hear from Porlyusica?" Laxus demanded. The moment he had finally ditched the crowd, the grouchy old woman had cornered him and reprimanded him about the lack of communication between the two men.

"He's getting older, you know. The pressure of running the north alone is starting to weigh down on him. He won't live forever, you ungrateful child."

Makarov waved that statement aside, and welcomed his grandson with open arms. Laxus made his way around the desk, and kneeled next to the old man's chair, allowing two skinny arms to wrap around his shoulders.

"That old bat is just over concerned, my boy, you know how she is." Makarov released the boy and allowed him to stand and lean against the desk. "It's good to see you again, Laxus."

"I apologize for it being so sudden -" he mumbled, but Makarov cut him off.

"Nonsense. This is your home, you don't have to announce your coming. Though more than once every five years would be nice." He grabbed the paper he had been reading, and held it up again. "And you brought the royal family this time as well. Has something happened?"

Laxus glanced down at the parchment and recognized the handwriting of the commander of the royal guard. So his grandfather was worried his arrival had to do with the pending war. If only. Clearing his throat, Laxus prepared to tell the old man the one statement he had been dreading since he was a child.

"My power has awakened."

The parchment was slowly lowered as Makarov regarded Laxus with a calculating gaze.

"You're sure of this?"

Laxus answered with a nod. "And I believe the queen has something to do with it. I was confused at first, but then I remembered that story you told me as a boy, and it's the only explanation I can come I with." He held his hand up, and he stared at his palm as if it held all the answers he was looking for. "My magic feels different, and it has ever since I first met her."

"Different, how?" Makarov had been quietly watching the boy, deciphering the emotions that flashed across his face.

"I don't know how to explain it. Just different. The first time we touched, I shocked her. I have never lost control of my lightning before, but it felt like it sought her out. Ever since, I've always felt drawn to her, pulled toward her by my magic. It scared me, so I figured distance was the answer. But the farther away I traveled, the more prominent her presence seemed to be, until I could actually hear her voice in my head. She ordered me to wait for her, and I obeyed."

"Hmm. I see."

"Awakening is the only conclusion I can come up with." He dropped his hand and stared at the old man expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, the old man hopped off his chair. "Who's hungry? I'm starving." He started making his way to the study doors.

"Gramps, really?" Laxus glared after the man. "I'm actually opening up and you're ignoring me?"

"No, not ignoring you. I just think this is a conversation fit for after dinner." He winked at the boy's disbelieving glare. Opening the doors, he waved a hand in the air, signaling for his grandson to follow. "Come along now. Mustn't keep our guests waiting."

While stalling now probably wasn't a good idea - Laxus didn't like to be played with like that now that he was grown - Makarov knew this was a conversation to be had in the presence of the queen, since she was a big part of it.

Lucy was in high spirits. After enjoying that amazing dinner - she never realized how different food from the north was compared to Crocus' cuisines - Lord Dreyar entertained her with stories about her king when he was younger, legends and tales of the north, and even had a fire show from a father-son duo. She had never felt more welcome into a family as she had with the Dreyar household; at least, not since the passing of her mother.

Now she sat with Lord Dreyar and his son in his personal study, sipping a strawberry flavored wine - that sounded like it would taste horrible, but really it was her new favorite drink, and she made Lord Dreyar promise to send home a few cases of the wine with her when they finally departed - and he was telling her more of the embarrassing stories of Laxus and Freed during their younger years, much to Laxus's chagrin. He did well to pretend like they didn't bother him, but Lucy could feel his displeasure.

The mood, however, suddenly took a strange turn when Lord Dreyar ordered Laxus to shut the doors. He waited until they were locked and secure before finally addressing the serious matter that Laxus had come to him about earlier in the day.

"Your Majesty," he began, setting his bourbon on the small table before him, turning fully to Lucy, who sat next to him on the sofa. "There's actually something more pressing that I wished to discuss with you this evening. It's about the connection you now share with Laxus."

Lucy blinked and gently set her glass down, glancing between Lord Dreyar and Laxus, who now occupied the sofa on the other side of the table. He sat back, his legs crossed, and he refused to look at them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lord Dreyar-"

"Please, my lady, call me Makarov."

Nodding, she began again. "Makarov, if this is about my sudden desire to travel here, I do have to apologize for not writing in advance. I know how inconvenient it is for me to just drop by-"

Makarov was shaking his head at her, and she finally stopped when he laid a weathered hand on hers, giving it a pat.

"It's no inconvenience at all, my dear. Your mother actually showed up quite often unannounced, and we were more than happy to receive her on every occasion. Think of this as your second home, and never feel like you'd be unwelcome here."

Her eyes glossed for a moment as she imagined her mother waltzing through the front door like she owned the place, and yet, it seemed to fit her character. She was grateful to Makarov for letting loose this little bit of information on her mother that she didn't know about. She was always accepting at anything that had to do with her mother.

"What I was talking about, actually, was this." Makarov reached to her neck, and pulled the dragon pendant out of the top of her dress. Normally that sort of action could get a man's hand cut off, but Lucy was too intrigued that he even knew it was there to feel violated.

Laxus sat up as soon as the pendant was shown, and he could feel his magic start to static under his skin as he stared at it. He clenched his fists tightly to keep it in check.

"It was my mother's," Lucy whispered, gently touching it with the tip of her fingers. "It was supposed to be burned with her body, but I stole it before they could take it."

"And good thing, too," Makarov said, nodding his head. "Though I doubt a little fire would destroy such an ancient trinket as that."

"What do you mean?"

"You are familiar with the story of Mavis, right? More so, I believe, than the rest of us, since she's your direct ancestor. You know she founded our country, had actually taken up residence here in Magnolia for a time before moving to Crocus, and led Fiore to victory in the First Great War. But there is a whole history there that no one ever discusses, except from mother to daughter in the royal family."

Lucy shook her head. "My mother never mentioned -"

"No, she wouldn't have. Unfortunately, she past before she could share this with you. I'm going to tell it you now in her stead, like she asked me to during her last visit here. This story is secret, and must not be told to anyone who isn't directly involved."

They both turned to Laxus, but for different reasons. Lucy wondered if he should be present, and Makarov raised an eyebrow to emphasize the rule. Laxus, however, was still watching the light glint off the dragons on the pendant that he hardly listened to them. He was there when Layla talked about it with Makarov, so he knew the story, but he had never been shown the pendant they discussed, until just then.

Again, Lucy normally would feel violated at having a man stare at her chest so intently, but she knew what it was that held us attention. She turned back to the old man next to her.

"There are rumors about Mavis, that have been long since forgotten by all but the royal queen and her crown princess. One says she that when she died, her soul left her body and now wanders Fiore. There's one that states that she's immortal, and it's not her soul, but herself who wanders the land. What your mother said to me, was that, when Mavis died, her body was encased in a glass coffin, lined with gold, and she sleeps until her body is called upon again in times of great need. Where her body is, though, that's the mystery.

"It was also well known that she was magical, as were most of the people back then. However, as time went by, the mages have slowly died out until there are only a handful of us left."

"Us?"

"Yes. The Dreyars are mages, as are most of the inhabitants of Fairy Tail manor, and a few other well known names still around today. It's mostly confined to old families, and it seems to be getting weaker as time and generations pass. Mavis had a special power, along with her famous Fairy Light, Circle, and Dust. It was said that the Dragon King had fallen in love with her, and when our country was in danger, he would lend his, and his dragons' powers to help her save the country. During the First Great War, however, he was struck down, and killed, but not before he sealed his magic to control the dragons in that pendant there, for only Mavis and her descendants to use."

"But dragons are extinct. There hasn't been a documented dragon for almost a hundred years."

"Big, tall, scaly dragons, yes. When the dragon king gave Mavis the pendant, there were some who agreed that it was useful, but, naturally, there were others who were too proud to be shackled to a necklace and ordered around by a human."

"The second Great War," Lucy couldn't help but intervene. Everyone knew about the second Great War. What started as a territory battle between dragons quickly became a war between the mythical creatures and humans.

"Many things came from that war that not many people know. First, and the most impertinent to this tale, the Dragon Slayers came into being. Humans didn't know what they were, where they came from, but most say they're arrival was what turned the tide and helped our side win. While many humans thought them to just be a group of mages who were more powerful than the ordinary mages. But we know how they really came to be. The dragons fighting on the side of the humans gave their powers to a select few mages, making them stronger, strong enough to defeat any dragon single handed. But not just any humans could hold their power, or so the dragons wanted to believe. While they were fighting for humans, they still had their pride, and gave their magic only to those of high social standing. Lords, governors, the royal family…

"Mavis, having been given the power of the Dragon King, had also gained control over the Slayers. With the help of Mavis and the Slayers, our side won. To avoid such a thing happening again, Mavis vowed to destroy the pendant so no one else could have that power. Obviously, whether she was telling the truth or lying, it survived all this time.

"The next time it had seen daylight was when your ancestor, Anna, was queen. This was after the dragon species had become extinct, so she wasn't sure if it would even work, but as soon as she put it on her neck, called the dragons, she found that it was not the dragons who answered the call. It was the Dragon Slayers, well, their descendants."

Again, Lucy glanced over at Laxus, suddenly starting to feel guilty. The way Makarov said it, it sounded like the Slayers had a choice, but these two were thrust together unintentionally.

"I'm the lightning slayer," Laxus spoke up, causing Lucy to jump. He hadn't said a word in so long she wasn't expecting him to say anything. She focused on his clenched fists, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Laxus," she whispered. "I never meant for-"

"It's fine. Not your fault."

"Is there a way to break it off?" she asked, turning back to Makarov, who started looking exhausted after talking for long. "I don't want anyone to serve me by force."

Nodding, Makarov grabbed his drink again and sipped it. "There is a way. So far, all the times the Slayers have been called was during Fiore's time of need - well, the queen's actually. Each time, it was the queen's life that was threatened. As soon as the threat was eliminated, the Slayers could walk free."

Lucy had to stop and think. What threatened her life currently?

"Does the threat of war with Alvarez have anything to do with it?"

Makarov looked to the side in thought. "I'm not sure. Each time, the threat had already made itself known, so if we're not at war, yet, that wouldn't explain why the powers have awakened."

"Nothing out of the ordinary had happened.."

"Well, that's a problem for another day," Laxus said as he stood. "Gramps is tired."

"Oh, I'm fine you pesky-"

"We can discuss this tomorrow, Your Majesty."

Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry for keeping you up, Makarov."

"Don't you worry about me. I'm really fine." He let Laxus help him up regardless. "We'll speak more in the morning. Have a good night."

"And you as well, Makarov."

"I'll be back in a minute to escort you to your room," Laxus said as he helped his grandfather out of the study.

As much as Lucy didn't need him to, after everything she heard, she really wanted him to. Though she really wasn't looking forward to sitting alone for any amount of time.

Before she could say anything, however, the two Dreyars were already gone.

There was too much for her to digest, but she latched onto one thing: the Slayers could be called. She didn't remember ever calling Laxus - he just showed up and they connected when she touched him; that didn't mean her life was in danger, right? She hadn't felt any other Slayer around her since then, so could she call them? And how? Did she just call out, "Hey, you guys!" and they hear her from wherever they are?

She groaned and threw her head back. Sure, the mystery of the pendant had just been solved, but the new questions she had, she doubted Makarov would have the answers.

She was debating waiting for Laxus when she was suddenly hit with another chill. She yelped and brought her arms in as her body was wracked with shivers, just like what happened before when she was first making her way into the home. She decided to go on ahead to her room, and apologize to Laxus later, but she was cold and she wanted to jump into her bed and wrap herself in her blankets.

She went to stand up, making sure to grab her half full wine glass - the wine was so good, she feel guilty if she wasted it - but as soon as she did so, a man ran into the room and slammed the door shut, leaning his back against the wood. Lucy froze, unsure who the intruder was - friend or foe? Should she call Laxus? - but by the way he stared at his hands in front of him, she doubted he noticed she was in there.

The man stood taller than her, but shorter than Laxus - more about the size of Loke, both in height and body build - and his shaggy hair seemed darker than the blackest night. It was beautiful...he was beautiful.

He stared down at his open palms, muttering to himself.

"Not now, not now. Please," he was saying. "Go down. Go away." He sounded like he was in pain, and immediately Lucy wanted to reach out to him. She took tentative steps toward him, but he still didn't seem to notice her. She reached out a shaking hand, and placed her palm on his, scaring the man to jumping. He would have jumped back had he not already been pressed against the door.

Immediately the cold lifted - or became more bearable - and he stared at her, wide eyed, almost as if he didn't know who she was. His eyes roamed over her facial features, her hair, then down until he caught sight of the pendant. His eyes widened as if what he saw there frightened him, and she looked down as well.

The pendant glowed a slight blue, frosting over the dragons. She reached up to touch it, and felt the cold against her fingers. Looking up again, she knew what this man was. Smiling, she tightened her hold on his hand that she had yet to let go.

"My name is Lucy," she offered.

The man whipped his head up, his face seeming to be frozen with fear. She tried to ease that fear, but the more time that went on, the more he seemed to panic. She was thankful that this meeting wasn't as frantic as the last one. The frost was calmer than lightning, and she was sure this boy would probably be the one fainting if it were more intense.

"You're the queen," he whispered.

Lucy nodded, and tried to send him calming vibes through their hands. If she had met him before everything Makarov told her, she'd probably be as panicked as he was. Now that she knew she was dealing with another Slayer, she felt she had more control.

It seemed to work, as the man's shoulders loosened, and his eyes slowly fell to their original size.

"My name is Gray," he said. "Gray Fullbuster."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fullbuster."

He looked down at their hands. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I was sure I was losing control of my magic, but you stopped it…"

Lucy continued to smile as she brought her other hand to his cheek. His skin was cold, but she could stand it now. You are also mine, she thought. I wonder how many more of you there are.

Gray looked back up at her just as she brought his head down to rest on her shoulder. It's okay, she whispered in her mind. You're going to be okay with me.

Taking in a deep breath, the boy was amazed how fresh and clean the air of the capital city was, though that was about as fascinated as he could get. The city was smaller than his hometown, less scenic, if he was being completely honest. He grew up next to the ocean, and he found that he much preferred beaches to this valley in the middle of the country. Sure, the mountains and trees were nice to look at, but nothing beat the sight of endless water.

The castle in the middle of the city was impressive, however, in both size and elegance. At least one wouldn't ever be lost in this place if one could constantly see the castle. Good thing that was also where he was headed; there was little to no need to interact with any of the locals now.

"Are we there yet, Natsu? We've been walking forever," came a whine from the pack on his back.

Chuckling, the boy hoisted the bag further on his shoulder, jostling contents and his little companion.

"You mean I've been walking forever. You're just a lazy hitchhiker."

"You're the one who said it wouldn't be good if anyone saw me."

"I said no one should see you talking. I'm sure no one would bat an eyelash at a cat walking down the road. A talking cat would give us attention we don't need. Don't forget our real purpose here."

"Do you really think they'd let you join the army? I'm pretty sure there's more to it than just waltzing up to the front door."

"Hey, I'm plenty qualified to join the army. I have my secret weapon if they really need convincing. My dream as a kid was to be a knight one day, maybe they'll make me one after I show them my secret."

"I don't know, Natsu. You remember what-"

"I know what he said." The pink haired traveler ducked into an empty alley, ignoring the grime, the smell, and the trash that littered the darkness. He pulled his pack off his shoulders and opened it, glaring at the cat inside. "He lost all right to order me around when he murdered my parents. I'll do this little thing for him, but I'm doing it my way. As soon as I find out anything about this big secret Fiore is supposed to have, I'm no longer under his rule."

"Then what, Natsu?"

Shrugging, he closed the bag again and threw it back over his shoulder, mindful to be careful of the live animal inside.

"I don't know. Probably go live in the mountains or something."

"With me?"

Chuckling, he pat the bag where he knew the cat was sitting as he resumed his trek to the castle.

"Everywhere I go, you'll always be there with me, little buddy."

Taking a deep breath - almost drooling as the scent of fresh baked bread from the bakery he was passing filled his lungs - he put a big smile on face and started running. The topic of conversation had taken a melancholy turn, and he didn't want to show up in front of the commander with tears in his eyes.

Though it's been a few years, the murder of his parents was still fresh in his mind, and the hurt he felt hardly lessened at all since then. No one knew what made his brother suddenly snap the way he did, but because he was the crown prince, there really wasn't much anyone could do.

The history of Alvarez was riddled in violence that Natsu never wanted to be a part of, and he took this mission as a blessing. He hadn't been ordered to return once he found what he was looking for, and he had no intention to. He didn't know much about Fiore, its people, or the royal family, but he knew it couldn't be half as bad as having his brother on the throne.

As long as no one found out about his mission, he should be okay; and since no one knew he was even still alive, the chances of him being attached to his brother was slim, which he was okay with. It was a shame, really. When the massacre first happened, Natsu was devastated, sure, but he was there for his brother, for surly, while it pained Natsu, it must have drove his brother crazy. Despite the whole situation being strange, it baffled Natsu that Zeref killed another boy who looked like Natsu, just so he could live on.

Zeref never had homicidal tendencies growing up. He was the picturesque version of the perfect son, brother, and future king everyone had hoped for. Natsu hated how people assumed it wasn't something spur of the moment. "It was bound to happen at some point," they said. "He was always jealous, troubled," they said. "He always hungered for the throne."

Lies. Natsu looked up to him, and he would never betray his family like that. So what really happened to Zeref to make him go crazy like that?

Natsu gave up trying to find out. Something happened, and it didn't go away. His brother made a complete 180 degree turn, and he became obsessed with power, and taking over Fiore. Honestly, Natsu hadn't even heard of Fiore before Zeref started sending war threats.

But enough about that. Natsu needed to focus if he was to complete his job. Zeref said he wanted anything - physical or informational - pertaining to the legendary Mavis. Shouldn't be too hard, considering she seemed to be a Goddess or some deity to these people. Naturally, the first place he'd go was to the castle in the heart of the capital city.

He and Happy came up with the idea for Natsu to join the army. He'd have an easier time rummaging around the castle if he had the clearance to do so. He hoed their military system was different from home - each new recruit had to go through two years of training, which he had already suffered through. He was on the fast track to becoming a general back home, so he hoped his knowledge was enough to allow him to bypass the training period.

If not, he hoped his magic would. Magic was scarce, especially on Fiore, he had found out, so could they really afford to let a talented mage, such as himself, drop to the bottom of the barrel? Again, he hoped not.

If he had to resort to his last hit of leverage, he also had information on Alvarez that could prove useful, as long as he wasn't immediately accused of being a spy. Zeref hadn't approved this method, but Natsu had no intention of seeing Zeref again, so what his brother said didn't really matter. Though, if he asked, Natsu wasn't stupid enough to tell Zeref that he sold information to get in close with the commanders.

But that was if it came down to it, which he was confident that it wouldn't.

Upon reaching the outer gate of the castle, he was stopped, naturally. Two guards stood on either side of the gate, while more stood sporadically around the wall, and a few above the wall.

"Do you have an appointment?" one of the guards asked.

"I'd like to see the general," Natsu requested, not really answering the question.

"Do you have business with him?"

"I do." Not that he's aware of it, he silently added.

"Is your name on the list?" The guard held his hand out to another, who produced a clipboard stuffed to capacity with papers.

"Well, I haven't seen the list personally, so I can't guarantee it is or not." Playing smart ass with the guards probably wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help himself.

The guard raised a brow at him. "Then let's check it, shall we? What's your name?"

"Natsu."

The guard didn't budge, and they ended up staring at each other for a full minute before either of them spoke.

"Family name?" The guard enquirers.

"Nope, just Natsu."

Right, like he'd reveal right up front that his surname was Dragneel. Natsu had been accused of being dumb on a few occasions, but he wasn't that dumb.

The guard handed the clipboard back to the other. "Not on the list. Please turn around and go back where you came from."

"You didn't even look at it."

"No one gets on the list without filling a full application requesting entry, and waiting for approval. That could take several days to a couple weeks if your application is reviewed immediately upon completion. If the request is to meet with a higher personnel, the request would take longer, seeing as they'd have to find a time to squeeze you in, and then you'd be subject to another application review -"

"Sounds like a hassle just to see one person."

"Our security measures have been increased due to the looming threat of Alvarez. We can't be too careful."

"It's not like I'm going to see the queen or anyone like that. I want to join the army."

"Then you'll fill out an application at the barracks -"

"I'm not some common civilian looking to make my balls look bigger. I have something of value to offer the army, but I can only offer it to the general."

"Everyone comes to us claiming they're special."

"I blame the sport programs," another guard chimed in. "They start awarding the losers with participation awards, and suddenly everyone feels like they can coast through life without suffering first."

Natsu and the first guard stared at the interrupter, before ignoring him going back to their own conversation.

"Look, kid, either you follow protocol, or you turn your happy ass around and go back to where you came from before we beat the shit out of you and then arrest you for wasting our time."

Natsu threw his hands up to diffuse the hostility. "Woah, there, no need to get ugly."

"Then I suggest you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see the man in charge."

The guard clenched his sword, tempted to draw it and ram it through Natsu's chest, but another guard spoke up before he could.

"What's his name?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu blinked at the man in front of him and tilted his head a little.

"Not him. Our general. What's his name?"

Natsu silently wracked his brain as he tried to make a name appear. Unfortunately, he was never told the general's name.

"Steve?"

"Wrong," the guard before him growled as he drew his sword. "It's been a long time since we had any action. I'm going to enjoy this."

Ah, shit beating time. To engage or not to engage is the question. Natsu held up his hands defensively.

"Natsu?" Happy whispered from the bag.

"Hold on tight, little buddy. Things could get bumpy in a second."

"No...Natsu-OOF!" Natsu had already dropped his bag from his shoulder, effectively cutting off Happy. Unfortunately, this caused Happy to tumble out of the bag, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut of all the profanities he was wanted to unleash on the man.

"I haven't been in a good fight for quite awhile," the guard was saying as he and Natsu circled each other. "Don't worry, I'll try not maim your pretty face too bad."

The guard swung his sword down, and Natsu ducked to the right, blocking the guard's arm with his own forearm, and grabbing the guard's empty arm.

"Well I appreciate the compliment," Natsu remarked, smirking. "But I don't swing that way, pal."

The guard kicked Natsu back, and swung again as soon as the pink haired boy backed off a step. Natsu grabbed the other's wrist, spinning quickly, throwing the guard over shoulder. The guard fell onto the ground hard, his breath getting knocked out for a moment as he lay there dazed. Natsu grabbed the sword and pointed it at the man's chest.

"Can't you fight without pretending you're special?" Natsu asked. "You swing the sword like I'm coming at you with one of my own, but I'm pretty sure I just beat you with my bare hands in two seconds."

If this was the best Fiore's army could offer, Natsu could be leading them in a week at least. For good measure, Natsu flipped the sword and dropped the hilt on the guard's chest, earning a choke and a groan from the other man.

Taking a deep breath, he walked back to where he dropped his bag, but froze. He knew a few other guards were planning to gang up on him - nothing he couldn't handle - but what stopped him was seeing his blue companion in the arms of a monster of a man, being tickled behind the ear, purring and rubbing against the new man like the ordinary cat he just wasn't.

"This little guy belong to you?" the man asked. He didn't seem threatening, with his scruffy face pulled back in a pleasant smile. Natsu could tell he was a man of importance, with the large cape he wore, the lack of a tacky helmet, and the way the other guards stood at attention in front of him.

"He is," Natsu replied cautiously. Any minute now, that pleasant seeming man could turn his friend over and snap his neck if he really wanted to.

The man glanced behind Natsu, and laughed as soon as he saw the man still holding his chest, rolling on the ground. He pointed at another guard.

"You, take him to the medical wing," he ordered. "Aquarius is with the queen right now, so, hopefully we have a competent medic who could help him. You…" He pointed to Natsu this time. "What's your name, boy?"

"Natsu."

"Family name?"

"None, sir. Just Natsu."

The man regarded him with a thoughtful hum. "Well, just Natsu. My name is Gildarts Clive. Follow me." As the bigger man walked past Natsu, he deposited the cat in the boy's arms. Quickly Natsu grabbed his bag off the ground and ran to catch up with Gildarts, hoping he wasn't walking himself into the dungeons.


End file.
